A current trend of automobile technique is studying and developing an autonomous vehicle which is intelligent to travel by itself while avoiding dangers. In this regard, many institutions, universities and companies are studying to develop the autonomous vehicle by applying a GPS (Global Positioning System) or DGPS (Differential GPS), a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) image sensor, a laser sensor, a supersonic wave sensor and the like to a vehicle so that the vehicle is capable of recognizing and determining an outer circumstances thereof based on data obtained by these sensors. As a result of the studies, autonomous active cruise control system, autonomous lane keeping system and the like are being commercialized.
However, in general, such intelligent vehicle needs to be equipped with a sensor system of a high performance, which causes a high development cost. Further, since the sensor system applied in a vehicle provides circumstance information on a vehicle around only, self traveling considering circumstance information on a global area cannot be performed.